Golden Chances
by ComedySuze
Summary: After Strickland's unacceptable lecture on UCOS recent bad patch of not gathering the required evidence to solve reinvestigation cases. Sandra sets out to prove him wrong by organizing a team building activites exercise/ a day out in the West Country.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had originally to do as a fanfic, I feel I had been giving up on doing a New Tricks fanfic so I decided to do this one, the first chapter is more of a beginner and introduction but it will gather up more details on the main story. Its more of a team fanfic, more might be a few mistakes within the chapter if so let me know where they are.  
**

* * *

**Golden Chances - Chapter 1**

Following a few unsolved re-investigations and with Strickland's disgruntled response to UCOS' unexpected bad patch of losing their magic touch on resolving ongoing cases. Sandra had, had quite enough, Brian had been too lost in thought, becoming worried over Esther's appointment at the hospital over her eyesight and Gerry was too busy showing off his new touchscreen mobile phone and its fancy features. She knew she'd been pressurized far too often and at the eleventh hour she'd chosen to try and demonstrate to Strickland that he should not underestimate too quickly. Unbeknown to her colleagues she'd cleverly planned a well deserved team building day out, Brian was practically certain to approve of this, Gerry and Jack she wasn't sure on them just yet.

Gerry sat alone in the office the very next morning taking the weight off his feet as he sat at his desk, clutching the handle of his cup in one hand and being too busy fidgeting and playing with his mobile phone in his other hand. Jack entered through the double doors and into the unobtrusive office next, subsequently raising an eyebrow as he took deliberate note of Gerry's lack of conversation. "You know you can trigger an accident, if you not careful and I doubt Sandra's not going to be satisfied to know that you've bought your little gadget device into work again this morning".

"Oh Morning Jack sorry I think I'm away with the fairies again" Gerry glared across the room towards his friend as he placed the phone face down on his desk.

"I'm not surprised, mainly because its all IPhones and IPads nowadays, we never had this in the 1950's or 1960's, depending on whatever it was; the latest kitchen cutlery, new televisions and new motors"

Gerry chortled with laughter, knowing the good old days were definitely the best, selflessly he then took a brief moment to consider what Jack said and then answered " No you're right, I just think I'm becoming too addicted to playing with it" Gerry replied, looking quickly to respond. "Oh by the way You haven't seen Brian on your way to work by any chance have you because Sandra phoned me last night at five past eleven said she had something to tell us - which i presume will be very important."

"No I'm afraid, I guess he's feeling too worried about Esther, told me yesterday she had a terrible night the other night, losing her glasses down the sofa and then she found them the next morning in tiny pieces on the coffee table in their back kitchen, she blamed Brian but he told her maybe they'd been accidentally broken. Brian said Esther had trouble watching the television as they were watching Bang Goes The Theory, I did tell him not to worry and that the optician would perhaps suggest that she buys a new pair of reading glasses" Jack said, feeling a little concerned for his friend as well.

"Brian's out of the blue is starting to forget his detective solving routes, which for us is really worrying or maybe he's been feeling under the weather with all the reinvestigation cases Strickers has been throwing at us from left, right and center, I mean who does the man actually think he is- a descendant of Jesus' for crying out loud!, the guy thinks he's unchallenged " Gerry said, frowning and looking far from impressed, at all times expressing the essential need to criticize whenever he felt it was necessary, sometimes he wouldn't be on his own when he complained, Brian was mostly always there to back him up however now Gerry looked unhappy with the methods of investigating three old cases at a time.

"Oh Gerry don't start, its already 9.30 and you're off on your high horse again, I understand Strickland's annoying the hell out of you, but there's really no need to throw a tantrum like a petulant child" Jack muttered, as he sat perched on his chair, carefully placing his coat on the back of the chair, he looked towards the office entrance and spotted Sandra making her way down and eventually walking through into the UCOS office, clutching two folders and her handbag.

"Morning Sandra" Both of them addressed their Detective Superintendent.

"Morning, where's Brian, is he around?" Sandra curiously looked over her shoulder as she turned to walk onward to her office, usually she was the one to arrive last for work every morning.

"No he's not here yet, might be running late maybe" Gerry answered, gazing at her, hopeful she was going to let slip on what she'd prearranged for the team. He knew every single time he could basically read her like endless pages from Harry Potter book - more or less it was easy as lemon squeezy to suss her out, the distinctive way she stared considerately into space when she was left alone with him, he always thought about asking her what she had on her mind but then again he assumed she wonder whether he was becoming too nosy and interfering.

"Would you like me to ring him? see whether he's just about to leave the house" Jack thoughtfully asked as he reached over, to his desk phone ready to make the call, willing to make the call when given the go ahead.

"No best leave it" Sandra thought, they should hang on waiting for the colleague, she presumed Brian could be stuck in the hectic morning traffic or he'd been barking furiously at a fruitless dim witted male driver , who'd probably cut his available pathway off on a busy London street and also presumably maybe he could even be lecturing him on the health and safety of London roads.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Chances **

**Chapter 2**

The night before; having to listen to her husband expressing his worries about Strickland's disgruntled voice ringing in everyone's thoughts at work and voicing some concern about whether Esther might need to pay for eye surgery just in case the eye specialist told her, he'd spotted something worrying in her eye. Esther just about managed to persuade Brian to go into work the next morning, she'd told him it was just a regular optician's appointment. Sometimes she had always known he could get so worked up over something so ridiculous and so pointless but placing those thoughts to one side she simply couldn't resist loving his sensitive manners.

The next morning, Brian quickly rode his bicycle to work, every morning his journey consisted of firsthand cycling around the near by junction roundabout, then taking a left by Millers Cross, passing the local market traders stalls in Abbey Grange High Street and then along the main demanding main street where as regular as clockwork cars were already jam packed around the same time he rode up along the main cycling lane. He shook his head feeling annoyed as he knew the same thing he'd known for a few weeks. _Bloody typical drivers I should complain about this street and its roadworks but I doubt anyone would pay attention anyway_, he sighed sadly before cycling on.

**xxxx**

"Cardiff, I'm not going to Cardiff no chance of that happening, even if you begged me to" Gerry constantly protested waving both hands around, "Last time I was there, was when I went on a stag do in 86 during the World Cup, all of us got sozzled and kicked out of every bar there because the group of friends I was with, foolishly kept getting us all in trouble. You know I thought we were all going to be thrown behind bars for the night until we sober enough"

"I'm not surprised you probably were singing the blues after one drink and probably couldn't manage more than two pints afterward" Jack attentively remarked, looking towards Sandra who gave the impression she wanted to agree too, she knew usually Gerry could never handle more than a pint because he was so conscientious and aware of the risks of drink driving especially following Brian's alcoholic lapse two years previously, having felt guilty for not being there for his friend worryingly he'd been concerned himself he might naively make a fatal error as well, hence why he drank less and drank more glasses of orange juice everytime the team stopped by the pub every now and then.

"No, I turned down anymore drinks offered to me, seeing as someone had to drive us all around the city centre of Cardiff I felt I should be the designated driver, as everyone couldn't even walk in a straight line. I always thought them days back then were memorable even if any of us drank so much we'd still remember us singing karaoke" Gerry said, reacting very annoyed to Jack's wind up comment, somehow he knew they kept delighting in aiming to get on his nerves all the time even when he'd endured a really terrible day.

"Why Cardiff Sandra?" Jack asked, feeling absorbed to find out why, he presumed it would be one of them outdoor activity center where everyone who was everyone attended, firefighters to gain and build on cooperation, lawyers and solicitors to make friendship last longer.

"While there was nothing on television I looked it up on the internet the other night- they offer every course available, teamwork skills, teamwork building and also it says you can also learn more about other attendees. Look I'm only suggesting this because obviously we've experienced a dip in solving reinvestigation cases recently. Strickland believes were not up to scratch anymore and I know especially after what he said the other day I understand it made you feel angry and unimpressed Gerry and I can definitely reason with your feelings on that but I believe this our own reason to show him we're unbreakable as a team and that we're very much up to scratch on closing an answered reinvestigation case " Sandra tried to maintain her colleagues knack on never giving up a good fight against a doubter.

A shattered and breathless Brian appeared in view, before finally pushing open the doors of UCOS. "Did...I..miss..anything..its just that Gerry rung me after midnight and told me you had something important to tell us, is it something involving Strickland?" Brian gasped for breath, massaging his throat lightly using his thumb and second finger as he carried the bicycle through into the office, his knees trembled a little.

"Blimey you alright mate, looks as if you've been racing on yer bike against Bradley Wiggins throughout London" Gerry downplayed the seriousness of Brian looking a bit dazed and appearing to be unsteady on his feet as he then went to sit down at his desk on the far hand corner of the room.

"Who?"

"Yer know, the cyclist guy that won gold for Great Britain in the Olympics in Beijing two years ago" Gerry answered, surprised to discover no one really exactly knew who he was speaking about unless they were just joking of course like they'd always tended to do.

"Gerry" Sandra folded her arms as she stood by the blank suspect board, staring straight at him in the eye as if she was silently questioning or interviewing him.

"What?" Gerry promptly asked, closely studying her eagerly and wondering what she sought after saying next.

"Shut up Gerry for once" Sandra knowingly smirked as she answered, delighted by the awkward response he gave her _typical Gerry as usual, stopping him in his tracks before he realizes he's said far too much_. "Brian I've decided to arrange a day trip out for the four of us at activities center in Cardiff, its to help prove to Strickland he was wrong about what he said the other day"

"About bloody time too, about time we all wiped the disappointment look off his face and replaced it with immaculate impressiveness, which is the right to do it" Brian said, his reply surprising Jack and Gerry, he then without realizing deliberately banged his right hand on his desk as a show importance that he felt. He felt like going into one of his long speeches but then he assumed he'd bore the socks off Gerry within five minutes as he wasn't a fan of listening to lengthy prepared speeches. Brian waved and flapped his bruised hand around, it stung, he decided when no one was watching later that morning he'd spray on that small bottle of TCP.

"You alright?" Gerry half leaned over his desk careful not to accidentally knock over any important desk belongings including his touchscreen mobile phone and softly whispered to him, cautious not to have Sandra unsurprisingly shouting at him or telling him off for being too noisy again. For some reason he knew she had her eye on him watchfully, probably staying optimistic that he wasn't going to distract the team from working today afterall they still ought to, find some confidence. Maybe she felt she'd been hugely let down by Strickland's unwise words or maybe proving the UCOS team's strength was becoming compulsive for her.

Brian was glad of this apparent breakaway from the office, most days he couldn't cope with being sat behind his desk as much as he preferred to read his books and surf the Internet for classic old fashioned toy train sets.

"Yeah I'm fine just being clumsy again you know" Brian replied, rubbing his hand continuously under the desk. He was enthusiastic to find out essentially what he and the team should be expecting on this team day out in Cardiff whenever it would be, surreptitiously he hoped it involved arithmetic and presentation on demonstrating one simple team activity, with any luck he desired, this to be wisely confirmed by Sandra.

**xxxx**

Sandra luckily bumped into Strickland in one of the long corridors of the other departments on the floor below. "Ah Sir I'm glad I've caught you, I just wanted to let you know that I've courteously taken your words into consideration and I've decided to arrange a team day out for me, Brian, Gerry and Jack, I think we've all need to relearn everything from scratch even if we already know the rulebook anyway. Look I know me and you have shared this conversation before about the strong possibilities of you taking into account of closing down the Unsolved Crimes and Open Cases department, this me telling you that we can ultimately prove ourselves once and for all no matter what anyone says against us, we're bloody great team" she was pleased to know she'd told him good and proper.

Strickland's reaction genuinely amazed her, she'd wondered whether perhaps the Deputy Assistant Commissioner had quickly realized for some reason he'd unwisely underestimated her team too badly without thinking and maybe he was thinking of ways to apologize to them. "Sandra I'm glad you've told me, I wish you all well on the day out and I look forward to hearing how you got on" With him he seemed to deliver one unanticipated word after another, perhaps unexpectedly he'd had a huge change of heart. However thinking about this, it didn't matter Sandra wanted to prove a point to Strickland even if he was starting to forgive them for their recent decrease in cracking reinvestigation cases.

**xxxx**

Later that night at home in the Lane household; as the living room light illuminated against the four walls of that very room, Brian repetitively polished his boots over and over again, he swiftly glanced over at the floor where he lined every pair of his shoes up, he frowned intriguingly and soon felt not too certain on what shoes to wear for work tomorrow, his trainers that looked noticeably worn out or his smarter boots which he hadn't worn for a good few years or so . As Esther sat curled up on the sofa watching the nightly soaps on the television, she couldn't resist a laugh as she looked over at him sitting on the armchair, sometimes her loving husband could be too fussy over meaningless thoughts.

"Brian stop worrying love, the optician said my eyesight is much improved and that I should only wear glasses for reading nothing else" Esther encouraged him to stop worrying.

"I know I'm acting a right pillock aren't I, Jack said he thinks I'm becoming more annoying than Gerry with his latest mobile phone" Brian muttered, feeling a little unenthusiastic, as he finished polishing and then placed his boots at the side of the sofa..

"You know truthfully when me and you first started dating when we were teenagers, you always asked me coming home from one of our dates 'can I walk you to front doorstep Esther, make certain you manage open your front door safely and hopefully before you close the door sneak a quick kiss before your father chases me , I knew back then, you were so eager to look out for me" Esther mentioned as she began to remember, the first few months of their relationship.

"I know I remember I use to take you, to that old popular multiplex drive-thru in Campden every Saturday night and then enjoyed us walking into the high street to grab a bag of fish and chips after that " Brian replied, enjoying the thought of remembering the good old days, as he moved his hand over to reach for his cup, he suddenly feeling a shooting pain in his hand.

"How's your hand Brian, is it still throbbing painfully" Esther encouragingly smiled, gazing at him affectionately.

"Pretty much, hope I haven't broken or fractured bones in my wrist or hand" Brian said, looking a bit concerned, seeing as Sandra would be telling the team when they were going for the team day out, which he presumed would be some time next week, presumably next Saturday at the latest.

"Oh don't be silly, its almost certainly sprained and bruised doesn't look too hurt "

**xxxx**

Gerry and Jack sat playing cards at the table by the evidence board, Gerry this morning appeared to feel contentedly and upbeat, his shoulders more evidently comfy, which suggested impartially he was seemingly winning his playing cards game against Jack.

"That's not fair, for some reason I doubt you don't know this card as well as you believe you do Gerry, unless you're using it as way of pulling out an illusionist card trick" Jack wasn't having any of it, he wanted to find out how Gerry had learned the tricks of the trade, he figured he had more planned tricks up his sleeve considering how convincingly he kept drawing up the winning card.

"Hm who knows maybe I am, maybe I'm not, its a trick that every Standing family member knows only" Gerry implied, a smirk forming across his lips, as he sat confidently at the table.

"You mean Lestade, don't you Gerard" Jack soon bought the surname Gerry would wish to rather forget pretty quickly, chuckling as the sight of his friend's face blushing at the mention of the certain surname.

"Jack sh, keep it down I can't concentrate" Gerry embarrassingly gestured for him not to mention it again.

"What's the matter too shy now are you?" Jack loved the daily bantering and tongue-in-cheek lighthearted mocking, it always gladly bought some fun to the office.

"Yeah, Yeah" Gerry said, pulling a frustrated look.

"Oh Gerry" Sandra giggled infectiously as she soon joined them after having been watching them for the last 20 minutes quarreling and conflicting.

"Don't know why you're laughing for it- ain't that funny at all, anything to wind me up I suppose or maybe you and Jack conspiring against me, Let's tease Gerry day" Gerry heaved a sigh before bursting out into rapturous laughter, clapping his hands together smartly. Playing cards bought out a smile from him, it was constantly when he kept winning and spotted the dissatisfied look on Jack's face when he noticed his five cards had an lower combined score.

"Honestly I'm not laughing at you, its just everytime I hear your former surname being mentioned its just makes me visualize you in a french basque beret and a dodgy moustache, clutching a long baguette" Sandra and Jack burst out laughing at him. Without asking Sandra picks five cards from playing cards pack on the table, she doesn't dare to look at one is revealed on the cards.

"Okay Sandra, what cards do you have, don't tell me" Gerry curiously asked, as he took a close eye on her ecstatic reaction as she instantly glanced at what valued playing cards she had.

"Flush" Sandra showed her cards in view, grinning and acting happier as she won, Gerry placed a hand over his head in frustration and annoyance, sighing heavily.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think my New Tricks fanfic, is more of a Sandra based one, at the last minute I've chose to add a murder mystery to this fanfic, Brian wants to find out more about the deceased man, why the young man was previously killed at the building the UCOS team are due to visit. Gerry puts his foot in it again with smelly socks. **

* * *

**Golden Chances - Chapter 3**

After some last minute persuasion to Gerry that spending the day in Cardiff at an activities complex center wasn't as terrible as he might presume it could be, eventually the team won him round on this, suggesting that he ought to go there by means of an unbiased mind and try to stop his constant nagging. Sandra remained hopeful and eager that the team might actually enjoy themselves there. She had known for an considerable amount of time, Gerry could be rather quite frustrating especially whilst trying to bring him around on an impressive initiative, she basically knew he was all about trusting his gut instincts - the old school way, which was what he really preferred best**. **Getting the message about it nowadays, it was no wonder she felt unhappy by him, Gerry undoubtedly knew how to deliberately tease her.

As Sandra sat absorbed reading up on more useful information on her computer about what to expect, suddenly she moved closer intriguingly to screen as it just so mentioned, an unsolved case had previously transpired at the building, 13 years ago, October 31st 1997, the very night James Hughes was found dead face down on the front steps at the main entrance of the Kirkwood Building, reports suggested, a clattering of footsteps could be heard from within the Kirkwood building despite everything in and around the building being closed for the night, soon. Cardiff Police believed at first it was simply kids playing around mainly because it was Halloween. However afterward, shortly after 9:30pm a thunderous echoing effect could be recognized instantly, pretty much the same thing like an automatic effect a gun might have when being fired from a far away range, two witnesses interviewed but oddly nobody never got charged for this murder. Sandra soon began to wonder whether they ought to still go to this day's event in Cardiff.

"Blimey Sandra looks like you've seen a ghost judging by the obvious look on your face" Brian walked into her office, forgetting to knock, observing closely he found himself asking if she felt fine this morning, he constantly had the habit of noticing anything, 'observational expressions' he noteworthy referred it to. "What's the matter?, something troubling you" He supportively asked, now sitting on the chair facing her, a serious look cast across his face. At the present time he and Sandra were the only ones sitting in UCOS, waiting for Jack and Gerry's appearances at work.

"I did a google search on my computer and I've discovered something adequately attention-grabbing so to speak, Brian someone was previously killed at the building, the one which we'll be visiting in two days time. I found a name, James Hughes but puzzlingly, no mention of who might have named the killer nor if he or she knew James, also lastly no explanation as to why he and the killer whoever it could have been, were on the premises especially after hours." Sandra sighed, realizing if she chose to pursue this investigation, Strickland would surely be warning her, that she should concentrate on the other reason , why the UCOS will be attending the Kirkwood Building.

"I think we should pursue this case, perhaps an golden chance for us four to flex our wit and abilities"

"Absolutely not Brian, If Strickland gets to hear about this, he's only going to get frustrated with us, so we cannot entangle ourselves in this possible reinvestigation case, you know I regret even mentioning this, we're going for a team building exercise nothing more" Sandra muttered, asking him not to consider going around on his accord, eagerly snooping into Kirkwoods past history. She was determined, Brian wouldn't dare try to cross her, like the many times at Gerry had managed to do. As she glanced up, acknowledging Jack's late arrival at the office, he turned to smile at both of his colleagues before comfortably sitting at his desk.

"So that's a no then?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively, looking rather disappointed she was putting the brakes on this, he presumed she didn't want to upset Strickland if he found out.

"Of course its a no, also while you're walking around within the office, can you leave a document file on Gerry's desk , its reasonably significant" Sandra said, handing Brian a large A4 brown envelope, Gerry's handwritten in scripted calligraphy. Brian clutched the envelope within his left hand as he soon began to make his way towards leaving her office leaving Sandra to resume her typed letter she had saved on Microsoft Word , a questioning look cast across his face, which left him with a dilemma should he open Gerry's imperative document or had he ought to wait until he spotted the instant reaction on Gerry's face was he reads whatever its about.

As he smartly positioned himself with his back facing Sandra's office, glimpsing from the corner of his right eye when he spotted that she was averting her eyes more visibly at her computer screen Brian quickly sneaked a peak all he could make out was that it was only one sheet of lined paper, however while walking back to the corner of the office, straightaway he recognized the writing, it looked familiar, it looked a lot like the retired Frank Paterson's well known writing, why on earth would he be still getting in contact with Sandra and Gerry and why hadn't they told him and Jack. _Do they know something me and Jack don't know, if so why are they acting all secretive, tight-lipped its not as if this document has been posted by MI5.  
_

"Oh Brian before you ask, its for Gerry's birthday party next Sunday, there's a handful photographs of him taken when he was in his mid 20's_, _Frank was just returning them in the envelope" Sandra mentioned whilst glaring at him, wondering why he'd taken such a long time to sit down and why he seemed so nosy_.  
_

**xxxx**

Gerry nodded towards Sandra as he arrived for work. "What the bloody heck is going on between them Jack, Sandra told me that envelope has some old pictures of him in but then earlier when I glimpsed at the letter, it seemed more like a love letter"

"What are you suggesting Brian, there's a love triangle going on between the three of them, you know come to think of it, there was an unmistakable spark of chemistry between Sandra and Frank the last time he worked alongside us but I'm pretty sure he might have gotten married recently" Jack reassured Brian that he shouldn't be worrying so much, yes he was a bit of a chatterbox mostly because he was blatantly concerned too often about his friends other than him. Brian just gave him an reassuring look that he wasn't go to pry at all into it.

"Morning Brian, what are you looking so gloomy for" Gerry asked, pouting his lip curiously as he stared at his friend's apparent silent treatment.

"He thinks you and Sandra have been talking behind his back just before we go to this activities day event in Cardiff" Jack answered, perceptively smirking as he teased him.

"No Jack I'm thinking about something else" Brian still couldn't stop thinking about what Sandra had discovered on her computer about the Kirkwood Building in Cardiff, he understood what she advised him not to do, but he couldn't really help himself, it was addictive, he played on his mind, this James Hughes guy, whoever he might have been, why had he been killed in the first place, did the killer have a grudge against him, did the killer lure him to his death, there were so many questions to be asked and eventually answered.

"Oh Gerry, what's that smell" Jack mumbled, covering his hand protectively over his nose. Whatever it was the blame currently laid upon Gerry as he was the last person to arrive into the UCOS office in the past 10 minutes or so. Gerry looked baffled, hands buried in his pockets, wondering perhaps if Jack might only be saying this to annoy him and get on his nerves once again like yesterday when he and Sandra convincingly beat him at cards.

"Jack's absolutely right" Brian sprayed some air freshener to clear the room of the smell. "Don't tell me its your socks Gerry, I can smell them from a mile off"

"Ah think you might be right there Brian because I got myself into a right puddle this morning whilst driving to work, in the morning rush hour" Gerry soon remembered as it gradually dawned on him, what happened after he left his house and as he began walking towards his car, a passing car speeding past and heavy splashed water, drenching the bottom half of his trousers and socks. "Bloody Nora, its no wonder some of the young officers had been asking whether I'd thrown into a water fountain. So what time we all meeting up on Friday morning, 7 or 8am I presume outside Sandra's house" As he slowly walked towards his desk, Jack looked on, trying his ultimate best not to burst out laughing sat him, he was careful not to allow any leaking water to drip along the wooden floor.

Gerry noticed the brown envelope and straight away cottoned on about what could be inside it "Some photos of me and Frank I reckon chasing the birds when we first started in the police force"

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A shorter chapter than usual which I've fitted into this fanfic, the next chapter after this one, Chapter 5 soon begins to shape.**

**

* * *

**

**New Tricks: Golden Chances**

**Chapter 4**

Friday morning eventually came, Sandra and Brian were stood together in the UCOS office and obviously were still discussing and quarreling amongst themselves much to the huge delight and amusement of Gerry, whether they ought to pursue the reinvestigation into the murder of James Hughes, Sandra honestly believed she was the person that was precisely right about the circumstances they would be facing if they did take the case, it was for the Cardiff Police to reinvestigate not them and despite Brian trying to be persuasive, she finally decided not to look into it in spite of everything.

"So You suggesting you aren't investigating it Sandra, you do know Cardiff Police haven't got a single clue about resolving crime" Brian claimed he knew plenty of significant facts about the Cardiff Metropolitian Police. In actual fact all he sought after doing was to find out more about James Hughes' background - his friends, family, most of his previous jobs and whether he might have made a few enemies with anyone.

"How do you work that out, don't tell me you based your gut instincts on searching the internet and undertaking a google search. Blimey wait till the welsh policemen find out that you aren't exactly their number 1 admirer and follower. Oh by the way is there any sign of Jack yet?, can't wait for them long." Sandra curiously asked him. Brian didn't answer, his eyes averted elsewhere, he knew in his mind for definite he disliked the odd disagreement or two, they just didn't help matters at anyway he valued them. He believed helping or supporting the Cardiff Police in their enquiries would not get them in trouble with Strickland. She presumed he might be seemingly attracting everybody's attention away from the real reason of them being in Cardiff later that morning.

Brian frustratingly sighed before he eventually turned to Gerry, who had already made himself noticeably comfortable by resting his feet on the desk, for some much needed team support "Gerry you'll back me up won't you, all I'm doing is making a beneficial point here"

"Don't bother asking me mate, You've always known especially in the past how Strickers reacts after he learns we've gone behind his back on numerous reinvestigation cases , trust me for once Sandra's right - best lettting this go and permit so the Cardiff Police can reinvestigate the murder case" Gerry muttered, not wanting to take anyone's side for a change, the reason on account of why he had surprisingly chosen to keep his nose out of it and also he wasn't exactly going to drive Sandra mad again with endless ramblings. Sandra left them both to debate amogst themselves, as she walked back to her office, preparing to phone Jack on his mobile.

"You know I knew you'd somehow take Sandra's side even though you suggest you're not, can I ask you one question, what ever happened to manliness, sticking to your guns and obsessively wanting to act on a questionable feeling, that you know might be proven accurately right" Brian murmured softly out of hearing range, he suspected foul play even Sandra did before she selected to backtrack on her comments a few days earlier.

"Alright Brian don't get all high and mighty on me, truthfully I'm just a little doubtful of this at the moment, you say Sandra told you, it was theoretically assumed this James Hughes committed suicide but then you honestly believe after she told you, that perhaps whoever he was with that night, the night he was presumably killed, that this unidentified person might have pushed James to his death instead and left him to die on the doorstep." Gerry sat perched on his chair and slowly began to attempt to logically work out, he felt rather stumped as he only assumed

"Certainly wasn't suicide Gerry as the coroners made it seemed to be the victim had visible bruises on his shoulders and neck, maybe he fought against his killer , couldn't overpower him, lost his strength and courage against this person, the person may have presumably took the initiative afterward which triggered why James lost his balance or maybe he was knocked heavily down the stairs, substancially the powerful tumble down the stairs might have resulted in the knock to his head which we know can result in massive internal damage to the skull, I discovered the coroners also missed this out" Brian revealed, after reading up on the Internet the night before, viewing some significant newspapers articles which were still available, he'd uncovered plenty of unexpained questions.

"Blimey don't know if its me but I reckon you're being to regenerate into Quincy all of a sudden"

**xxxx**

Wordlessly as he observed neighbours leaving their houses nearby, who were likely to be heading to their workplaces in Central London or across the capital, from the comfort of his living room opened spaced window Jack heaved a sigh, quite frankly he wasn't completely happy, knowing that today he and the rest of the UCOS team would be driving towards Cardiff for their booked outing to the Activities centre in the Welsh capital and precisely as he remained standing motionless by the draped curtains, he thought today would bound to be action-packed, exciting and conversational especially when completing the teamwork building exercises. However luck unfortunatey wasn't on his tenderhearted side this morning, his valuable car the day before had been clamped by an ungrateful, rude traffic warden who didn't care less to what Jack's reaction was, which meant he was required to use his bus pass for the journey home. Sandra sympathized for him on the phone and helpfully offered to pick up from outside his house ans she would drive them both there to Cardiff.

Minutes later as he checked on the kitchen area within his house, the letterbox was knocked on twice. "Okay I'll be out in a minute" Jack called out before he next grabbed his warm coat and put it on over him, just so he can stay warm. He opened the door 5 minutes later, Sandra in her red Italian ladies jacket, purple silk blouse, dark trousers and falttened shoes for a change, was standing on the front doorstep, she begna to wish that she had worn a warmer coat as it was forecast to be bitterly cold in Cardiff for most of the day.

"Please tell me you're ready Jack, I'm already shivering coldly from the strong cold winds out here"

"Oh I'm ready, I'm actually looking forward to seeing what I can of the Welsh countryside, me and Mary use to visit Souh Wales in the sixties, use to go caravanning there for our Summer Holidays"

"Oh I didn't know you were a fan of the countryside, can I tell you one thing, lets be honest Gerry's probably going to be wishing he was staying here in London" Sandra wisely suggested, not letting slip what actually meant, all she knew that Gerry would be the first of them to grow bored of sitting round in an assembly hall amongst other attendees. Sandra smiled happily to herself, Jack just shook his head, feeling a little puzzled.

**End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Tricks: Golden Chances**

**Chapter 5**

Gerry honestly believed Brian ought to have been driven to Cardiff in Sandra's car, it was well known that he never enjoyed sitting comfortably in any car, always stretching his legs out as much as possible or so he claimed "Keeping my upper legs in physical condition so the aching muscles won't be clogged up" . He wasn't pleased nor satisified that he wouldn't have any available time alone whilst driving. The trip to Cardiff was certainly bound to feel optimistic, known by how his friend presumed he'd ought to undertake some enquiries on the previous death at the center.

Gerry promptly turned to observe his colleague's unexpected quiteness"Hows your aching toes, you still wiggling them about Brian?"

Brian selflessly returned an instant look, he was still thinking about what Sandra had said to him earlier back at the UCOS office, to not get himself tangled up in this upcoming re-investigation if the Cardiff Police carry out their reassessment on interviewing eyewitnesses who happened to have seen or heard anything on the night of the murder. "Nah I'm just thinking, maybe I ought to visit the main police station there and simply make a few questions, I mean I'm not hardly going to be sticking my nose in where it isn't wanted Gerry, I know we don't know too much detail about the unsolved case but surely the guy must have made a few enemies before he died and also maybe there was a greater motive"

"No Brian we are meeting Jack and Sandra at the main entrance of this activities center and we aren't going anywhere near Cardiff City Police station" Gerry sighed, believing his friend might be too interfering about this, he only wished Brian wouldn't make matters worse.

"Blimey she's got you wrapped around her finger again hasn't she. She'd determined ensure we enjoy ourselves today. Its almost like she's tempted to investigate this but really wants to forget about it as well " Brian said, feeling persuaded as he noticed the look of disbelief in his friend's eyes.

"Brian I'm not wrapped anyone's finger, I'm my own individual person. So I don't take sides I truly believe my own gut instincts on numerous investigations" Gerry explained, not wanting any arguments at all to develop between them.

Brian felt it would be reasonably best to distract his awareness away from this. "Hope you're not going to use the team's day trip out just so you can flirt your way through a jammed room full of younger successful attractive females"

Gerry chuckled, prefering this being told by Brian never to use a well deserved day out as an excuse to unleash his chat up lines and also how he was told never to plausibly flirt when particularly finding himself in an compromising circumstances with any fortunate woman that caught his watchful eye suddenly.

**xxxx**

Jack laughed inwardly, as he couldn't help wondering what Brian could be doing to annoy Gerry in his Rover.

"What's so funny Jack?" Sandra smiled curiously as she asked him.

"Nothing much well I was actually just thinking, I wish I could see the annoyed look on Gerry's face, I reckon he'll puffing and blowing frustratingly especially if Brian's too actively stretching his legs within the car, well we knew for definite, me and you that Brian's always constantly fussing and nitpicking about long car journeys in small uncomfortable vehicles, that he's always afraid of getting CTS- Carpal Tunnel Syndrome" Jack muttered, relaxing back against the comfortable passenger seat.

Sandra thoughtfully answered, laughing a little as she imagined what they would be like, presumably arguing and bickering like two brothers fighting over another woman's affections. "Yes I know, I doubt Gerry's going to feel rather grumpy and unhappy when we eventually see him next, he'll be wishing he'd have had Keeley Hawes sitting next to him instead and wished he'd have been flirting with her" Sandra amused, knowing how Gerry must wish he was married to a famous actress.

"That's definitely Gerry alright, sometimes his mind can wonder when he sets eyes on any woman and I think we both know that he's certainly still very much a ladies man" Jack reckoned, whilst laughing to himself, feeling expressively relieved that this was thankfully bringing out the humour from within him, It was surely great to share a laugh once in a while.

"Blimey look at us two laughing at Gerry's expense, I know he wouldn't be pleased to hear us. You know Jack I think a good laugh is all we really need to make this day out much more enjoyable" Sandra said, feeling she was correct. She was more rather happy to see that they were now approaching the long stretched M4 Motorway.

"Too right" Jack agreed, feeling full of good spirits.

"Do you think?" Sandra asked, as her car slowed down at the tolls.

"YeS, I'm not one for fallings out and quarreling, we should definitely be on the same page"

The smile etched across Sandra's face soon faded slowly as she remembered her and Brian's awkward argument "Actually I doubt Brian is, I found out something quite interesting on my computer while I was researching this place we'll be visiting later this morning. There was a murder there a few years ago, James Hughes found face down on the main entrance steps, the team investigating this, concluded that it was suicide, no suspicious circumstances by couldn't come to an agreement on it, so they ended up leaving it unsolved" She revealed, anxiously sighing .

"I think I remember this case Sandra, there were some accusations aimed directly a man named Marcus Holloway, at the time he was the boyfriend of James' sister Jessica Hughes, both men never got along, were arrested for fighting on two seperate occasions, he had connections to London as well, mainly because he was born in Hackney and later on he left after 21st birthday under a dark cloud." Jack had remembered so vital information about the case but didn't believe it could prove anything useful.

"Why did he leave under a dark cloud, had he been framed for an unsolved crime by any chance" Sandra asked.

"He was accused of attacking his stepmother Rosemary Collins, according to her, he'd gotten into a heated argument with her over his father's will, most of which was surprisingly left to her and not him or his sister, she'd said he'd threatened her and would immediately query the will. After Rosemary had been attacked one night, me and another detective visited her in hospital and straight away she'd specifically named him as her mysterious attacker, when we went to question him, he'd only spent the night with his girlfriend and she backed up his claims that he hadn't even left the house that night." Jack remembered this quite clearly.

"Could have thought about telling me this earlier Jack. Maybe these connections from this, might have caught up with him eventually" Sandra wisely suggested, feeling that perhaps the UCOS team ought to undertake tactical and deliberate ways of investigating this, she wasn't realistically keen on going behind Strickland's back as she knew how he would particularly react if he were to find out.

"What are you suggesting Sandra?" Jack questioned, oblivious at first but soon as he closely observed her eager glance, he shook his head. "I thought you weren't so keen on pursuing this unsolved investigation"

"Well you know Jack, you can easily change your mind so suddenly, I think Brian might possibly be right but still I presume we shouldn't involve ourselves so obviously, all we need to do is ask around, see who knew James well and Marcus as well" Sandra had surprisingly changed her mind on this, as she soon became persuaded that the team ought to get to the bottom of this without a doubt.

**End of Chapter **

**All Reviews Are Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay to this next chapter, as I was a bit distracted by Christmas, but I've finally gotten around to completing this next chapter, which focuses on more lighthearted situations for the team as they arrive in Cardiff for the team building day out. Thanks for the reviews so far to this, if you're an avid New Tricks fan don't be too shy to review as I would like to hear what you have to say on this latest chapter, make a suggestion for the next chapter, honestly I love welcoming fresh ideas for future chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**New Tricks: Golden Chances**

**Chapter 6**

As Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman's car slowly halted into a stretched out packed street car park within the city centre of Cardiff, it was pretty much comprehensible that nothing could ever go right the way whether not she was experiencing an unspoiled day or whether she had been feeling rather hot and bothered at the prospect of being stuck in a building for the rest of the day. At that exact moment in time Sandra soon encountered the daunting viewpoint of having to park her car elsewhere, she seemed mainly unhappy about this . Looking out from her perspective, everywhere around this surrounding location, every single Audi car Blue or Red were parked within spitting distance blocking the wished-for route "Bloody typical" she faintly murmured, obvious disappointment written across her unsatisified expression, she soon began impatiently tapping her black glove protected fingertips.

Jack looked on, not saying a word, wondering whether he ought to say something appreciated that andra might later thank him for, however now he was considerately soon began to wonder whether coming to Cardiff was actually such a great suggestion at all, when he was first told he had every ounce of positive confidence in it being a wonderful and impressive day out. "We can still park in that other car park you've just driven past Sandra, I don't think there's any signpost suggesting you have to pay for parking your car" Jack humanely suggested.

Sandra honestly began to feel she was clearly getting so thoughtless when it came to driving around and getting too annoyed on numerous occasions. "I'm becoming a nuisance aren't I even when it comes down to feeling stressed and distracted, to you Jack I must be making you feel uncomfortable especially after how I've been behaving since we left London." As every minute passed over she was certainly convinced about this even Jack was looking persuaded too. A sought-after suggestion soon became required to settle her persistent niggling worries.

"Look Sandra, one thing you can't forget is that you told me, Brian and Gerry we would have wonderful day at this activities center, I'm almost certain we will do, knowing Gerry he'll be flirting throughout the day with any woman that catches his charming eye" Jack attempted to enlighten her mood for the better, subsequently it wasn't too long after he''d finished talking, that she was soon sensibly considering what he'd told her. For a few minutes she remained contemplative and then suddenly turned to face him after having planned out on what to say. Notably she reflectively smiling towards him, trying her hardest not to giggle.

Sandra willingly managed to compose herself rather calmly as she became frank on what she believed at that very minute. "Yeah you're right, I suppose I should just stop submitting myself into acting like an unkind discouraged woman, thanks Jack for helping me see some sense. We're lucky Gerry isn't with us, he wouldn't enjoy a silent atmosphere and I reckon without a question he would have certainly been getting on both of our nerves full stop. 'Oh Sandra get a glass of fine red sparkling wine down ya and then maybe settle your worries then, always works for me when I'm feeling unfulfilled' " she masqueraded and mimiced her colleague's strong Cockney accent.

"Well is there any chance of us parking soon? as I wouldn't mind participating in some sightseeing and taking in the fresh Welsh air" Jack insinuated straight away, staying hopeful on not exactly wanting to see her looking too sidetracked as she continued to fight the overwhelming temptation to giggle loudly.

**xxxx**

After crossing the Clifton Suspension Bridge; For the last ten to fifteen miles of the car journey, the changeable mood within Gerry's car had predictably changed once again as it was now Gerry's turn to get on Brian's normally calmer nerves.

"You know I genuinely believe we're gonna have an electrifying day out today Brian" He glimpsed to side to left hand side to see Brian looking quite annoyed and quickly cleaning his steamed glasses "Honestly mate I can't see why you're becoming so obsessed with solving this previous murder of course I agree with ya about it that you have a right to enquire about it but I believe at the end of the day I reckon you're best leaving it to the Cardiff Police force to re-investigate" he attempted to make a worthy decent opinion however it seemed to backfire regrettably on him.

"Yes but Gerry let's have a fact spoken out about shall we, they don't have a UCOS office in Central Cardiff, all the police care about is keeping the streets in the city centre much safer and peaceful. All I'm saying is while we're here in the city today we can offer them our help, not accurately involve ourselves fully in the investigation" Brian wouldn't let this rest until his friend chose to accept his reasons. It was simply challengingly not to disagree with Brian Lane who had always preferred to investigate any case that the UCOS team were respectfully given by Strickland or by anyone else. He was the only individual out of the team that had always known that this was the ultimate chance of proving his reliability and proper emphasis on every case that was given to them.

"Why you do always rely on your confidence from start to finish Brian, don't know if you understand this but you don't 'alf' make me sound more like your sidekick when you believe you have to considerably act on your gut instinct; you being a Robin Hood figure and I'm your Much" Gerry meant to say this more or less as a way of understanding why Brian sometimes annoyed the team however when he'd proved himself right on most hunches they had to reconsider. His Trumph Stag Roadster soon began to reach its destination ten minutes later, as he drove the car into jammed packed city centre streets of Cardiff. Luckily he chose a quick shortcut away from the main streets. Five minutes later he cursed once the car found itself stuck, trapped even down a busy side street, both former detectives gradually glanced back only to see that at the end of this one particular street was obviously blocked by a street market stall.

Brian looked back, shaking his head despairingly before he lastly answered. "Gerry I hardly think comparing us both to fictional characters is going to make you popular. On the other hand however I'd say I was more the 8th Doctor, more eccentric and lighthearted despite my OCD" he soon addressed this situation. "Right there's only one thing for it, I'll have to get out and push ya car down the top of this side street" he prepared himself on doing this as he carefully reached over to open the passenger door.

"No way, I'm not 'aving you scratchin' or 'layin' one single finger on my car Brian, this car is like my best friend and I'm not wanting it getting damaged" Gerry promptly disagreed shaking his head constantly, he wasn't relatively keen on the idea of having to pay out for minor damage toi his precious car.

**xxxx**

Eagerly getting sidestracked or distracted by the impressive famous and popular tourist spots within the city centre wasn't necessarily bothering Sandra as she keenly glare down and double checked her watch for what must have felt like for the thousand time, she was presently becoming too impatient waiting for Gerry and Brian's expected arrival. She tilted her sun reflected sunglasses upward and to rest on her forehead.

"Right if they're not coming we'll have to cancel, told them both yesterday not to be late, Gerry even suggested he'd probably get here before us to. Guess he was wrong about that then, Mr smarty pants getting it wrong for a change" She mumbled, hinting this to Jack, who couldn't resist a tempting chuckle, knowing straight away she described Gerry's alledged great skills accurately well, while busy laughing he was also at that moment was keeping a watchful eye on the comings and goings. She soon began to realize that waiting around was beginning to bore her little. Upon spotting a fine, quiet and peaceful cafe on the corner of Newton Street, the cafe Martins happened to be situated opposite It didn't once leave her thoughtful mind that she soon began to feel a breakfast meal, combining of toast and a cup of coffee was in perfect need.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be here soon in a matter of minutes right from now, on the plus side there's absolute no doubt we'll get the usual outspoken Gerry excuse, he'll blame it on the traffic as he always prefers on doing mostly" Jack said, feeling this would be the rightful case.

"Jack you don't fancy some breakfast in that cafe across the road do you, I mean Gerry might be deliberately taking too long to be getting here, we can wait in there" Sandra flexibly suggested.

"Oh alright suppose I can't disagree can I" Jack shook his head and walked shoulder to shoulder with her, as they carefully crossed the occupied main streets. He wasn't surprised that she was hoping to grab something to eat from the cafe, back in the car only 30 minutes ago after she'd thoroughly just driven off the motorway he'd guessed that she hadn't ate anything for breakfast, he'd spotted a Tesco shopping bag with a bunch of bananas inside, a bottle of spring water and also two packets of wrapped sandwiches.

**xxxx**

Some fifteen minutes later; lastly after getting the Trumph Stag Roadster through and beyond the narrow side street, gladly in one untouched piece, Gerry's mind was now considerately remembering the name of the car park that Sandra had described to him the night before on the telephone, right at that moment he couldn't help wondering why he never listened properly to what she said, now it was almost certain he'd get himself and Brian completely lost in the middle of Cardiff City Centre without clue where exactly they were.

"You've got a no clue where were are have ya, let me tell ya" Brian suspected Gerry hadn't truthfully been paying attention to what Sandra must have told him last night on the phone, he assumed he must have been too distracted by the latest goings on in Eastenders,a show which Gerry had previously admitted in not liking one bit.

"Thank you Brian I can manage myself" Gerry turned down Brian's generous offer of helping his friend.

**xxxx**

Five minutes later; Outside the Martins cafe, Jack was just preparing to ring the missing colleagues when suddenly he noticed that there was sighting of a familiar car approaching in the far out background from where he was situated in standing. The familiar car was speeding, unimpressively which didn't please him too well as he began to wonder why it hadn't been pulled over to the side of the packed road for questioning by passing police car. Sandra came to join him.

"Have you phoned him yet?" She asked, not noticing Gerry's car on the road.

"There's no need, they're here" Jack answered as he turned to face her, smiling slightly, as he placed his phone back in the pocket.

Moments later Brian climbed out of the Stag, quickly joined his fellow colleagues, certainly looking keen to voice his feelings. "You know on the way back to London can get in your car Sandrsa with you and Jack because I don't want to be having to sit next to Mr Lets-get-us-completely-lost, twice he got us lost, said he knew how to drive down a side street which was clearly signposted as saying, don't drive down this street as it was completely bumpy, but no he did" Brian sighed feeling a little annoyed.

"You two experiencing a tiff, blimey its been some time since that last occured . To tell the truth Sandra what do you reckon, it looks like Gerry's possibly flabbergasted , Brian's got him spot on this time" Jack laughed out loudly, Sandra laughed as well as Gerry dipped his hands deeper within jacket pocket, blushing shyly.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is more of a lighthearted chapter and features more potential great moments between the UCOS team. It features a new Welsh character who takes a shine to one of the team.**

**New Tricks: Golden Chances**

**Chapter 7**

A mere 20 minutes later; after countless and unrelenting walking and running along public pavements. much to the unmistakable annoyance of the UCOS team who weren't normally amenable on doing too much walking as they actually preferred their cars instead, Brian had been persuasively encouraging the team to the boost to keep up their footwork moving flawlessly. For the first time in ten years he was rather glad he hadn't bought his bicycle with him.

Brian looked like he was clearly enjoying motivating the team and also genuinely enjoying the warm morning sunshine in the middle of Cardiff, however from their general point of view he was considerably coming across as being quite helpful . "Jack don't slow down, if we're quick enough we could arrive at the activities Center before 11am. Look you don't want go getting TBT in both feet or your metatarsals, I had that injury once when some dozy bafoon clipped my bike on a busy road junction once "

After walking deliberately slowly as possible Gerry finally caught up and started walking alongside Jack, his hands notably submerged away within his trouser pockets. Truthfully the longer everyone chose to stay silent for, the more he had been expecting Brian or Jack to continue winding him up soon enough. "What's TBT for heavens sake?" Jack frowned both eyebrows curiously, sometimes he honestly attempted to become more insightful whenever Brian spoke out a word he or the team hadn't quite heard of before, most of the time tell they couldn't fairly understand whether it was simply mumbo jumbo that they heard for themselves.

"By any chance its not 'Talkative Brian Task' yeah bet that's the definition of the word, would make valuable sense no matter what" The former Detective Chief Inspector hadn't meant his comment to be particularly impolite or too cheeky in any distinct way however for some unexplained reason that nobody else knew and only Gerry did know it certainly did raise an expressive smile across his lips when he spotted Sandra's obvious widened smirk whenever she tried her best to conceal it.

The former Detective Inspector was soon pretty quick enough to dismiss Gerry's unashamed comment, gesturing with his left hand as he walked ahead of them. "No No...Its Tibialis Posterior Tendonitis, which isn't too good for anyone who loves walking, come on wriggle your toes, cos it takes all the growing niggling discomfort out of them, eh up looks like we've arrived,. The murder scene of the crime over there that still hasn't been resolved " They had came across the main entrance of the well balanced famous Kirkwood building and Brian began to remind them about the unsolved murder of James Hughes.

"Seriously what happened to the planned, decent team building day out trip, You know I only mentioned this out of complete curiosity and Brian definitely seem persistent and determined to unscramble any clues the Cardiff must have missed out during the original police investigation" Sandra sighed, feeling completely frustrated with herself for mentioning it, as the former DI had seemingly convinced Gerry to make some enquiries about. Sometimes Sandra wondered why she purposely bothered when she knew for definite any case she mentioned it would always be looked into, there was no doubt within her perceptive mind that the team constantly acted without thinking straight or getting to the exact point of why there wasn't any crucial evidence provided in numerous significiant cases.

Gerry looked ahead at her, his eyes instantly spotting and acknowledging her obvious dissatisfaction whenever she glanced back over her shoulder at him, he continued speculating whether he done something to upset her again or she was simply missing the UCOS office. A minute later he found himself trying to cheer her up with some conversational chitchat in order to hopefully raise a wonderful smile across her lips "Oh blimey watch out, I think she's gonna explode with utter rage any minute now"

**xxxx**

After getting themselves relaxed and quietened down, judging by the room that the UCOS team were presently sat within, it seemed as though it pretty much resembled a political conference room**. **Conspicuously in the center of the large spaced room, twenty blue cushy seated chairs had already been set in two oval shaped circles.

Gerry looked clearly surprised, sensibly wondering why this might have been prepared, he thoughtfully grinned before asking a welsh rugged young male, who Sandra considerately suspected to be a firefighter as he impressively looked the part and hadexcitingly caught her eye just within once glance . "Excuse me mate we're not playing a game of musical chairs are we"

"No I don't think so, oh are you here for the team building exercise day, if so my name is Kai Thomas, I'm a firefighter, got dragged down into attending this by my colleagues who think I chicken out of anything that I'm asked to complete" The young blonde haired male reasonably laughed, he wasn't altogether aware that his rugged and well-built looks had entranced Sandra's heart and mind. "I'm afraid it doesn't start until after 11.30am so the receptionist told me, she said there's a drinks bar through these double doors and to your right, they don't serve alcohol mainly because its on the warning noticeboard outside that anyone whose is caught staggering around drunkly will be directly thrown out of the building and recive a warning from their workplace" Kai informed Gerry of this, who felt he was in urgent need of drink, he knew it would be best having a glass of orange juice whether or not the rest of the team agreed.

"Who's up for late morning drink, tea, coffee or orange Juice, Brian, Jack, Sandra anyone? 'oh alright' I'll go with Kai then keep 'im' company" Gerry respectfully suggested, hoping they wouldn't be stood motionless exactly as they were doing right at the exact moment. Nobody gave a positive response as they appeared to be too engrossed and completely transfixed by a photo-framed wall picture of the sky view of the Millenium Stadium to hear what he'd just asked them. The young Welshman's charismatic focus momentarily turned upon the female Detective Superintendent, he softly smiled after distinctly noticing her displaying a suggestible stare at him. It never worried or bothered him in the slightest as he felt relatively comfortable because of the exchanged looks he shared with her.

"I'll come, I don't mind, Hi Kai I'm Sandra, Gerry's boss, sorry about him acting like an entertainer he does that quite often after a while he does tend to get on a lot of people's nerves. By the way its very wonderful to meet you" She gave a very unique warm smile, which she hadn't hardly done before not even especially in front of her team as she introduced herself to the young handsome man.

Five minutes later at the bar, Gerry unsurprisingly couldn't get one single look in, he had no coincidental chance of getting to know more about the bright and intelligent welshman, it felt as if Sandra had muscled in and decided at the last minute on having an thought-provoking and maybe perhaps intentionally flirt with him.

"Ooh give over, Sandra's chatting him, you know I don't think he's mentioned at all whether he's single, probably has a few quid in his pocket, he'll be legging it next when he realizes she's a copper" Gerry at that particular moment couldn't help that his earlier thoughts had been pretty much confirmed and it also became that even though she was obviously becoming distracted by Kai, however it still seemed despite this she was very much on an determined mission not to let their booked day out turn out to be a total disaster.

"Are you jealous Gerry, look you can't stop staring at them" Jack found this all too hilarious to ignore, it was helping more or less to feel cheery and contented.

"Me Jealous ah you wish, it isn't that Jack, its mainly cos I feel a little bit left out that's all, I just feel I need to meet someone who shares a lot in common with me, someone who's sassy and bubbly, someone who would instantly laugh at any random joke I can recommend " Gerry fleetingly disagreed with his friend's remark, as he hung around the bar waiting for the behind scheduled team building exercise class to start, he began to wish he hadn't come in the first place.

"Come on admit it, you daft bugger, you're concealing some jealously one way or another, if you're not willing to confess, well I guess we'll pretty much find out sooner or later" Brian and Jack wouldn't leave him alone on the matter, they continued pushing for something important and as their Detective Superintendent pleasantly made her way back towards them from the bar with Kai. Gerry admitted one fundamental feeling, it wasn't that he was jealous or for anything else.

"Keep ya voices down you two, I ain't jealous and I admittedly don't want to see Sandra looking distracted by Kai that's all, don't forget we're only here for half a day nothing more than that, well unless Brian you still want to continue your secretive investigation and head down to the Cardiff City Centre Police station and enquire about the unsolved murder case. He was nagging me Jack, nagging and nagging everytime we reached a traffic light stop" He cautiously recapped on what Brian had talked about in the car, it never pleased both detectives to hear this, however the background story on James Hughes was exceptionally enigmatic and unexplained, why had he gotten so many enemies in the short time he worked in Cardiff after only living there for a few years. Was he as dodgy as Brian suspected or did he incorrectly go digest any personal and threatening behaviour aimed at him . Whatever information they'd learned about on James Hughes, it did truly baffle the UCOS team.

"What are you three gossipying about, hopefully not about me because I have sense my ears burning hotly" Sandra said, looking between the three of her colleagues.

"No we were admiring the view of the city centre of Cardiff, saying how beautifully it stands out and how their football team is doing wuite well" Jack made a quick excuse up, to try and stop Sandra's suspicions.

"I'm glad you're loving my city, I know off by heart its by far the best city in the United Kingdom." Kai positively reassured everyone sitting around the oval shaped table. He glanced over his right broad shoulder and taking a glimpse at the bar entranceway, he sighed, expressively annyoyed at the likelihood that he'd been tricked by his colleagues "Its seems as though I've been pointlessly stitched up by my smug faced colleagues, if truth be told I think they wanted me to meet a delightful and smarter potential girlfriend. " Kai said, all the while smiling happily at Sandra as she took a quick sip of her drink. Their bubbling fiery chemistry didn't go unnoticed by her team either as they were left to contemplate whether an immediate spark had progressed rapidly between the two.

"Yeah its a real rare gem your city Kai, so tell me 'ave' you been fighting dangerous fires numerous times, any powerful rescues were you thought you wouldn't escape alive " Gerry said, smiling briefly, he was curious learn more about the younger man, curious to know if he had always risked life and limb to save lives.

"Not too many times, I guess there was the one time where I climbed up the ladder from the outside of an blazing building and looked inside to see whether there was anymore people in there. I soon discovered there was a young frightened 12 year old girl, so I smashed the window in, carefully climbed into the upstairs room and wrapped her up slightly in a blanket and then carried her out back to the window, before passing her to another colleague. They told me I was very brave and courageous for what I did" Kai revealed, Sandra looked reasonably impressed. Gerry began to consider whether or not he was misjudging the firefighter too soon, as the unmistakable attraction between Sandra and Kai continued to blossom.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Written this during one afternoon, it features more exchanged disagreements between the team but in the next chapter it moves towards the unsolved crime of James Hughes and whether or not Kai can be trusted.**

* * *

**Golden Chances**

**Chapter 8**

Wih the team having left the free bar walking back together gradually towards the conference room in seperate groups. The plausible fact became apparent that Brian had now been persuaded by Gerry to inconvenietly spy on their colleague's current one on one conversation with the charming and fashionable Kai. Brian suspected his apprehensive colleague was delieberately meddling where it wasn't wanted, normally he frankly disliked being requested to eavesdrop on chats as he considered the feeling that it always inevitably led to awkward troubles.

"Are you going behave properly or do I have to inform Sandra about what you've asked me to do" He gambled on what he thought and gave his friend a quite truthful question to chew over on. "Plus it looks quite obvious that she seems fairy keen on discovering much more about young Kai and there's no escaping the fact that there is unblemished chemistry between them. Gerry don't go shouting your mouth and ruining this day out, even I'm starting to enjoy myself which I thought I wouldn't have done so" He respectfully asked for no more distractions.

Gerry's thoughts always considerably influenced his true feelings whenever he suggests his concerns about an re-investigation or someone cared about "Blimey Brian you can't half talk can ya', Look I ain't denying that I don't trust Kai, there's something very questionable about the lying toadrag . Before you start reprimanding me I'm just saying yes cos I'm worried that he's probably 'ere' at this team building day under fabricated circumstance. Judging by the closer look of the crafty bloke's appearance I'd go as far as suggesting that he's married and has two younger daughters" It was already foolish enough for him to suspect a younger honest gentleman like Kai but he couldn't help stirring up a fuss about this no matter what.

**xxxx**

During lunchtime at around 1.00pm - 1.45pm sitting with the impressive canteen, while the team sat together on near by tables, Jack pleasingly sitting with Sandra and Kai and Brian having the unfortunate misfortune of sitting with the much experienced former Detective Chief Inspector. Gerry was eagerly nibbling on a handful of delicious mini sausage rolls he was also starting to reflect silently on what Brian had meant earlier about giving someone he'd only just met a sensible chance, maybe he had reacted too harshly towards him and had regrettably spoken badly about the young firefighter behind his back. He glanced over and saw that the firefighter seemed quite fascinated, clearly rather chatty and fairly relaxed around his two new friends sat alongside him.

"Maybe I was too criticial of 'im' earlier Brian, I mean he's only had us four talking to 'im' for most of the morning. while everyone else has ignored him and plus his friends have obviously abandoned him for the day, they sound much like the nasty bad losersanyway more than Kai" Gerry gratifyingly pointed out, as he grabbed another handful of the flavoursome mini sausage rolls.

"If I'm right in saying, you're definitely becoming addicted them sausage rolls Gerry, hope you don't mind, me tasting a few myself seeing as I haven't ate since breakfast this morning" Brian asked him considerately, lusciously licking his lips right the exact moment, now feeling hungry himself and without delay reaching his right hand over to the plate to take two.

"Oi get your own, greedy" he shouted a little much louder than anticipated and hesitantly looked between everyone's watchful eyes from near by as they regularly outstared him everywhere he looked towards, laughing nervously as he skip anyfurther glances. " Besides there's more being served behind the counter, you should definitely look at the menu it's quite appealing, some good foods to fill your taste buds, Japanese tofu noodles and chard sweet potato & peanut stew, my idea of delicious food heaven " Gerry recommended a few highlighted afternoon meals for his colleague to try if he fancied trying it.

"No thanks I think I'll give it a miss and probablytry the packed lunch Esther gave me instead" Brian rebuffed the chance of trying out tasty mouthwatering lunch meals as he didn't quite fancy the look of them, he rubbed his stomach only once, noticing that he was a little more famished for food than first thought.

"Oh well means more for me for now, likewise I might give them noodles a try, as they look delicious...yummy" Gerry said, eagerly as he seemed quite tempted on sampling this specific meal. He was clearly treating the canteen more like a restaurant than anything else, much to the annoyance of his friends who watched on from near by. Unbeknowngst to their abstracted and hungry friend, Sandra and Jack were laughing and speculating amongst themselves whether he would be running towards the toilet every five minutes and the scene he would cause beforehand.

"Gerry will be like a charging rhino, running to then toilet, he never learns when its comes to scoffing on anything too pastry or spicy. Just you wait and see Sandra he'll certainly be like that Ben Stiller character from Along Came Polly" Jack chuckled, finally finding something particularly thought-provoking and funny to conversationally chat about.

It was around the same moment in which Brian was busily presuming the exact same thought as he watched on. "At the rate you're going Gerry, you'll pulling up at every street station complaining of an upset stomach from nibbling on too many pastry sausage rolls and making use of every toilet." Brian chuckled teasingly, making numerous witty remarks to enlighten the mood.

"Ohh blimey...I think you might be right Brian mate, stomach's a bit 'iffy''" Gerry shouldered the blame for scoffing on too many mini sausage rolls and charged as fast as he could towards the nearest men's toilet he could possibly find.

**xxxx**

Always rather sooner than later, as regular as clockwork, nothing ever seemed as straightforward as Sandra Pullman wished for it to be. This was certainly the experienced and respected UCOS team's golden chance to shine brightly and proving their proficiency to Strickland yet annoyingly right at that moment in time one of their own was presently locked away within the men's toilets with a dodgy iffy stomach and after fifteen minutes had elapsed there appeared to be no sighting of him coming back over to the tables in the canteen.

It raised a few obvious concerned looks amongst Jack and Brian as they kept a watchful eye on who left and who entered into the toilets, usually it was the more eccentric former Detective Inspector

"Is anyone going to check on Gerry, see how he's feeling whether he needs any fresh air?" Sandra blushed shyly and instantly regretted suggesting this as Kai gave her a knowing and considerate smile as he happily sat alongside her. She speculated and wondered whether the young handsome man might particularly begin to question whether she had strong feelings for her colleague as she appeared so worried looking. She constantly blushed red-faced and honestly it felt as though she'd been caught embarrassing off-guard by having to provide an answer to her new friend's expressive glance.

"You and Gerry seem very close for colleagues, you two haven't dated previously have you? Sorry if I've been so annoying, how long have you both known each other?" Kai asked her, curious and fascinated on discovering more about why his new female friend give the impression of feeling so caring of Gerry. Yes it made him look too much of a meddler, suddenly prying into other's friendships or relationships.

"Trust me Kai, I've known Gerry long enough to feel less cross and less wound up by him, sometimes inevitably he can go off the rails when he's believes he's in the right about an investigation. Away from work especially when some of us are in the pub together it's always been obvious than ever before that he can be a right chatterbox and much more optimistic about any chance he has with an attractive woman that catches his eye." Sandra giggles as she tells Kai this, before she takes a sip of her cup of coffee, secretly trying to distract Kai's attention not deliberately but to avoid the talk about Gerry for much longer.

**xxxx**

Another fifteen minutes later, Gerry finally appears, slowly walking from the men's toilets and rejoining the team before they were ready to leave and walk back to the conference room together. "And before any of you start suggesting, you shouldn't have scoffed on those mini sausage rolls with tempting spicy toppings inside..." There was no doubt that he considered he was feeling like a right good and proper laughingstock at that moment in time and it wasn't accurately helping when he speculated on whether the team would be exchanging jokes about this on the way back to London later on.

"You never said they had toppings inside, I might actually tried one myself, see how they compare to those little mini version ones waiters always serve at wedding receptions" Brian said faintly smiling to himself, feeling reasonably relaxed at last.

"Yeah, nearly burnt my tongue off Brian, Don't wanna push the boar or anything but seriously I wouldn't recommend having any of them mate" Gerry earnestly attempted to sway Brian's thoughts on this and perhaps recommend one of the tasty Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato sandwiches behind the counter instead.

"Unlike Gerry here, who foolishly did try one and now his face is as sweaty than a steaming hot roast dinner" Sandra couldn't resist in holding back an much-lamented comment, he wasn't pleased but never argued against it,on the other hand this definitely had the team laughing amongst themselves. Maybe now subsequently the chance of proving their loyalty to solving investigations was prospectively turning out to be much better than they expected.

"I didn't know, I'm not exactly Heston Blumenthal, Sandra. Brian's got a foregone conclusion of becoming him, well both of them are as crazy as chestnuts anyway when it comes to creating some food that's unheard of" Gerry eagerly protested, somehow he wished he hadn't unfairly opened his mouth and shared his thoughts.

"What about you Gerry, you're more like Dirk Benedict, an wannabe Templeton 'Face' Peck" Brian enjoyed this comment he made.

"Sorry about this Kai, its like having to deal with a quarrelsome double act" Sandra sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed and hopeful that they might put their laughable differences aside.

**xxxx**

As the one day team-building class within the conference room resumed for the afternoon, it had gone unnoticed that Jack had been distinctly tongue-tied and less communicative than the others, constantly smiling and nodding yet not saying a word whenever they asked him to agree upon something significant however nobody hadn't stopped to question why this was apparent as everyone seemed as though they were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Maybe he was simply missing talking to Mary in his back garden at home.

"Hi my name is Alfie Miller, I'll be teaching this lesson this afternoon which will be all about essential teamwork and how it can improve and motivate your team skills within a workplace or a busy environment." The teacher Alfie who resembled similiar looks to Shane Richie introduced himself.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome, I'm open to any comments.  
**

**In the next chapter; What's really on Jack's mind and how does Kai know about the unsolved murder, is he a key witness or a possible suspect**


	9. Silent whispers

**There's still a lot more for me to do with this fanfic but there is a clue coming in the next chapter**

* * *

**New Tricks**

**Chapter 9**

As time slowly flew by that afternoon. it was hard to ignore the precise fact that two of the UCOS detectives had begun to find themselves feeling all the more unconcerned by what Alfie had taught them. Gerry had found it peculiarly difficult to figure out why the well-mannered teacher considered sticking to his guns by placing trust in these methods.

"Don't why he thinks he's bloody Q from the James Bond movies all of a sudden. Yeah I know he's trying his best to teach us everything a detective, a firefighter or a doctor needs to know about individual and team work but he doesn't have to suggest we should be thinking too far ahead into the future. I mean I know how to work a bloody IPhone and know how to track a criminal " Gerry mumbled quietly. He was quite tempted to stand up and depart from the conference room once Alfie turned his back for at least ten seconds or so.

His entertaining ramblings and constant expressions were becoming a realistic highlight for Sandra as she continued to eavesdrop on anything else he had to say. She even managed to smile thoughtfully to herself as she heard him now criticizing the wallpaper and the old fashioned tudor chairs that had been placed everywhere around the room and in the center circle were everyone was now sat. At least at that moment it was thankfully helping her pretty much to forget about possibly investigating the unsolved James Hughes. She had blamed Brian for putting some questionable thoughts in her mind about the unresolved murder.

Who would have had intentional motives to lure James Hughes to the building and then murder him? Had the murderer fled the city once he'd committed the crime or had he blackmailed people he knew who into being his false alibis in an attempt to cover up his tracks? She believed whoever it was must have been very cunning and scheming.

With at least another two hours to go and Alfie still talking a mile at minute and busily jotting down important notes on the writing board. Kai tapped her gently on the right shoulder after seeing how she looked so distracted in thought. "You alright Sandra? its just that she seem a little preoccupied and have been for ten minutes, its nothing to do with Gerry your colleague wittering on is it?"

"Its about half and half really" Sandra whispered quietly to him.

"And why's that? has something else been on your mind? An unsolved case?" Kai curiously asked her, showing her that he was eagerly keen to listen.

"Yes I'm afraid so, sometimes when I assume I've left my work behind for the night and relax at the pub with my friends and colleagues. A mysterious unsolved case is soon mentioned by one of them. I'm a bit skeptical at the moment with something I've discovered as I know its definitely out of my hands altogether. I found out while researching this building on Google News that there was a murder here 13 years ago, businessman James Hughes found dead on the main entrance steps of Kirkwood Building, the post-mortem report and the head traumatic report concluded that he'd suffered a heavy concussion to the sphenoid bone on the side of his head and that it caused him to heavily blank out, which means all the killer had to do was push him down the stairs." Sandra revealed to Kai. She began to wonder whether or not Kai had met him.

Kai confirmed this without her having to ask him. "Sandra I think I may have met James a few hours before he died. Its possible that I would have bought him a drink as he was well known and very popular amongst everyone in the community. And before you ask, I didn't have anything to do with what happened to him" His honesty and openness genuinely took Sandra by surprise.

"Was there anyone in the pub that he might have upset or angered that night?"

"Come to think of it...I remember there was this one bloke, kept himself to himself and I think he was just new in town. They exchanged trading insults which I assumed was just a bit of childish banter at first so I didn't make too much of it until now..." Kai leaned in closer to her and whispered the name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the team building day came to a final close, Brian and Jack soon quickly made their feelings clear. "Well that proved to be utter fruitless. And there was me believing he was going to tell me something quite creative I didn't know but it seemed like he was only teaching us things we know too well" Jack sighed as he watched Alfie leaving the room.

"Well he did teach us some valuable points on how to treat and control a suspect before they tried to do any thing too irrational Jack. I mean we should have credited him for that useful advice" Brian admitted to the team.

"Glad to see you enjoyed yourself Brian" Sandra hinted as she held onto her shoulder bag. "Oh I might be wanting a word with you on the way back to London, its about the James Hughes case, Kai knows and he wants to help us with it" Sandra told him before she led the UCOS team over towards the seating area in the main entrance.

"I'd rather you'd tell us now Sandra, me and Jack don't want to be kept waiting for too long. I mean we could have this case done and dusted within a matter of a few hours" Gerry strongly claimed, believing they could crack the case themselves.

"Absolutely not Gerry" Sandra wasn't pleased by his comment.

"She's right, this is for the Cardiff Police to solve, the only thing you can do is partly assist in the investigation that's all" Kai made his feeling clear as well.

"Bloody hell who made you Sherlock Holmes all of a sudden?" Gerry jokingly remarked.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Tricks - Golden Chances**

**Chapter 10**

Afraid that he'd told them too much of what he'd known, Kai self-confidently chose to whisper the name of the person who he was convinced that killed James Hughes. "I wish I'd told someone earlier about this but I guess I chickened out of it.. For some reason I was scared that I might be next, that he might attack me out of the blue. Sandra I know that it was definitely Alfie that was with James on the night he died, they were both drinking and chatting with other friends. I remember that an argument broke out amongst the two groups and then they traded insensitive remarks before Alfie stormed out" Unquestionably he was pretty glad to have gotten his concealed secret out into the open however despite this he couldn't help worrying that his friends might believe he could be lying through his teeth.

"Why didn't you bother telling us this earlier instead of flirting and chatting up Sandra? and also especially when you spoke out and introduced yourself to the class. " Gerry was still unconvinced about this so called potential breakthrough in the unresolved murder case as he began to question Kai's last minute timing. Had he been feeling too ashamed that he hadn't come forward sooner and told the police what he saw on the night of the murder. Or had a guilty conscience consumed his mind that much that he might even possibly be about to confess to the murder himself.

"I'm no killer Gerry because I'm the innocent bystander in all of this. Look I know what I saw that night and I know that Alfie killed James in cold blood" Kai pointed this out straight away.

"Hang on but you told us you only seen them arguing in the pub and Alfie almost throwing a punch at him. Did you follow them out of curiosity?, maybe to see a fight between them" Brian asked the next intriguing question or answer.

"Yes I did, oh believe me I wish I hadn't that night because it was bloody freezing. My firefighter friends were to blame for egging me on. Told me to see where the unpleasant bloke had stormed off to. So I grabbed my jacket just after 10pm that night and made my way into the city centre, wondering if I might bump into them down one of the backstreets. Must have only been walking for around about three minutes and before I soon came across this building. I just about happened to look up for about five seconds or so and then I heard two voices, shouting and swearing at one another. It seemed pretty much like an heated argument so I turned away and swiftly walked away from the building. Next minute I heard a huge bang and I turned back to see what it was. So I hid around the nearest street corner, saw a person running away and when I looked back to the front part of the building I saw a battered body slumped in the main entrance. " Kai sighed after he'd finally finished telling them what he remembered that chilly October night.

As they stood closely together, Jack glanced back at the main entrance of the conference room, checking to see whether or not the man in question might soon be about to make an unexpected appearance. "Sandra this is your call?, do we go to the Cardiff police and tell everything Kai's told us? because let's not forget this case is off our hands or do we work together with them on this unsolved case and help them arrest Alfie "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Around late afternoon, as she placed her darkened sunglasses across her eyes, Sandra knew exactly that she'd made the right choice as her UCOS team and Kai were waiting outside of the Cardiff City Police station.

"You followed your instinct well on this Sandra" Brian happily thanked her with a cheery smile.

"Who is the leading detective in Cardiff anyway?, because I hope he or she son't act hard as nails when we mention this in their CID office" Gerry asked and no one was willing to happily answer his unoriginal question. He was becoming too fed up with waiting and was currently desperate to have a quick smoke outside in a bid to help cure his concerned nerves and feelings.

"DCI Robert Beckford, from what I've researched on the station's website. He's been in the police force for 19 years, well experienced, eagerly ambitious, he wants to make this station the best one in the UK. Oh and I think he might scare you a little Gerry if you don't conform with his questions as he's a perfectionist and a harsh detective. I mean if you suggest the wrong thing he might snap at you" Sandra smirked as she joked. about two little white lies. What she had actually found out on the Cardiff City Police website was that DCI Beckford was a sympathetic and caring detective who looked out for anyone, any detective who struggled to be on the ball or watchful whenever an investigation seemed so complicated to understand.

"Oh really...Well come to think of it, I might actually remember his name from somewhere before, most likely he's best friends with Strickland. Think someone at my old nick, nicknamed them to the two Bobs because they shared the same first name" Gerry suddenly speculated to himself, which it hardly caught the team's attention as they looked more distracted by this unresolved case. "Oh pretend I'm not here then" He hinted, rolling his eyes, he huffed softly while he looked unimpressed by the observable feedback they were giving him.

"So are we going inside or not?" Brian quietly questioned Sandra's next possible movement. " Can't stand here too long cos I don't want to get frostbites in both my hands"

"Yes come on Kai follow me" Sandra confidently smiled at him as they walked beside one another, their hands almost touching for a fleeting moment, she willingly allowed him to lead her into the station's main entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they tolerantly stood within a changed and more bigger office, with phones ringing loudly everywhere around them and conversations between and amongst detectives becoming all the more louder to eavesdrop on. Brian was feeling a little uncomfortable with having nowhere spaced out to stand by. "It's very wonderful to meet you DS Pullman and your skilled team of detectives. " As he adjusted and removed uncluttered desk belongings within his CID office. Robert Beckford turned his full attention to the visitors. He certainly looked enormously delighted to be finally meeting Sandra's team. " Tell me, how's Strickers nowadays?, reason I'm asking is because I don't get to travel to London these days as my daughter as just given birth to her first child, a boy, she's called him Ianto " Robert soon acknowledged that he was becoming too much of a chatterbox.

"Anyway what brings you here to my station?" He asked them as he settled down behind his cleaner desk.

"I know this isn't for my team to start ask too many questions or anything but I'm asking this only question, do you remember a murder investigation 14 years ago? A successful businessman named James Hughes, he was found dead on the front entrance steps of the Kirkwood building not far from here. He suffered significant head and neck injuries and one gunshot wound to the head." Sandra explained what she'd already known.

Robert seemed serious-minded and subdued as he quickly summoned up and recalled this particular investigation that baffled every detective within Cardiff "Yes I think so. Several of my most respected detectives and police constables made countless appeals to the public. And as the days turned into weeks and then months, yet nobody came forward, I truly believed and still do that the killer might have been blackmailing potential witnesses, getting them to remain silent."

Sandra looked encouragingly at Kai, who looked persuaded enough to speak up and tell the detective what he definitely knew. "DCI Beckford, I want to make a statement. I know who killed James Hughes. I know I should have come forward all those years ago but I felt so scared "

The DCI looked closely and intriguingly at the younger man. "Well then you'd better start telling me everything you saw one this Halloween night and the real reason as to why its taking you so long to own up"

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Tricks Golden Chances**

**Chapter 11**

Feeling encouraged enough by Sandra's words, Kai began to tell the Detective Chief Inspector everything he remembered from the cold Autumn October night James Hughes was tragically killed.

"I remember so much about that night DCI Beckford. I remember I was sitting with my colleagues, buying and having a pint, chatting with them. We were distracted by a loudmouthed argument that had broken out at the bar, two groups of four friends saying nasty things to one another and then James Hughes and another man Alfie Miller began to exchange blows, mainly shoves." Kai said, he was feeling all the more confident in the manner he spoke. "James must have said something spiteful that upset Alfie because from what I remember he stormed off in quite a hurry, he even abandoned his friends at the bar"

DCI Beckford sat further back against his chair, taking in every detailed word he'd heard from the young firefighter. As he done this, he was clearly figuring out on how to respond, on what the next logical step in the unresolved investigation should be. He couldn't help wondering whether or not he ought to let UCOS investigate this while they were still in Cardiff. As he rehearsed what to say he looked between Kai and Sandra as they both stood together united, much to the surprise of Gerry. "I think I've heard enough. Am I right in guessing that you're trying to tell me, Alfie Miller deliberately stormed off in a huff, with the intention of following James Hughes home and killing him there and then." He shared his speculative theory with them.

Sandra stepped forward, she was clearly unconvinced with the Detective's lack of knowledge and excellent accustomed skills. Seeing as nobody else within the room was willing to speak up on behalf of the team and Kai, she spoke out on what she really thought of the not so clever detective. "Not quite Sir, if you haven't read the report on this case, then I think you should do so now without further ado and get off the ground with how you plan to re-open this unsolved case." She happily told him.

It seemed as though she had left him enormously staggered after everything she'd said. "Yes I will try hardest to go and look for the outdated files. Can I just say Sandra, Strickland did say you were quite a determined and energetic detective. Suppose you learnt that from your father, especially with you retrospectively following in his footsteps into the police force." He smugly smiled. His comment seemingly left Sandra feeling enraged and annoyed by his rude behaviour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the station while lighting up another cigarette, Gerry reflected on the conversation between Sandra and Robert. "Well, so much for him being a highly regarded detective. He's much more disrespectful to female detectives than my former DCI was back in the old days. Some never change their ways and always like to gloat too much" He started to make a valuable point, in which Jack agreed with.

"I don't see why we can't investigate this ourselves, DCI Beckford doesn't seem to care at all about the crucial evidence that Kai gave him. As far I could see back in that office was him showing less interest and acting more inconsiderate and lazy minded." Jack seemed pretty much persuaded by the DCI's selfish behaviour. As he was disliking the current mood of them, hanging around the Cardiff police station entrance-way and waiting for the detective to return with what he'd discovered. It hadn't gone unobserved by the team that their older friend was rather eager for them to press on and closely delve into the uncompleted case.

"Blimey Jack, you should be marching right back in there and giving that horrible bloke a right proper telling off" Gerry commented, this mention cheering up his UCOS colleagues.

"Maybe I should seeing as that annoying man doesn't want to help us with this." Jack smiled slightly to himself as he considered this, while he kept a closer vigilant eye on the station's revolving main entrance doorway.

Brian favorably supported his friend and had a clever suggestion to make. "Maybe I ought to help as well, by teaching him some respectful manners the only way I know how"

Gerry couldn't hold back or conceal his enjoyment at the thought of this any longer. "Good grief Brian, what are you saying.. you're gonna leave him feeling exceptionally worried about you telling him to hop it with his unfriendly behaviour and you teaching him how to dig deeply into certain cases. Won't be too long before he legs it and runs for the Welsh hills" he laughed out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Beckford didn't return back to them, Kai implied that he and Sandra had better go and find him. "You know I think he didn't give a toss about what I had to say. He definitely gave me the proper impression that he was making stuff up as he spoke earlier. I'm no Psychologist or anything but I've also gotten the impression that maybe this might be one big cover up by Beckford and his team."

Sandra stood closely by him, she was surprised by his voiced concerns and accusations. Not wanting the rest of the UCOS team to eavesdrop on their conversation. She took Kai to one side and asked him what he really suspected might be going on. "Kai what are you suggesting?"

Kai sighed sadly. "I'm thinking Beckford's been bribed by Alfie, he's probably told him that if anyone asks about the murder, not to tell a soul about it. We've had this a lot, over the past few years in Cardiff, corrupted officers shutting away potential evidence."

"How do you know this?" Sandra asked, she felt she was hearing too much and believed she should be telling him not to say anything more incase they were possibly overheard chatting about this together.

"Read about it in the newspaper, oh believe me its always splashed in the local news and the officers constantly keep denying it all the time" Kai told her, he could tell that she seemed pretty much shocked.

"I'm not going to stop Sandra until I see Alfie Miller and now possibly Robert Beckford done for covering up the murder of poor James" Kai had a determined look in his eyes as he informed of this. "I know this might be dangerous for you and it might cost you beloved job back in London but I want you to help me" he held onto her hand as he asked her.

"No i... this...impossible..Kai I could get sacked if the Deputy Assistant Commisoner found out. You're going to have to do this alone" Sandra couldn't help worrying about the consequences she might face with losing her job.

Their conversation was intruded upon by her UCOS team. "I'm afraid we'll helping Kai as much as possible" Jack said, smiling.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Tricks Golden Chances**

**Chapter 12**

Sandra was pretty much determined about them not getting involved. "Absolutely not Jack. We'll be risking our own working reputations by involving ourselves furthermore in an investigation that we shouldn't really be pursuing unsolved answers for in the first place. Have you even considered what Strickland might say about this matter, there's no doubt that he'd close us down straight away, without us being given a chance to explain our reasons for wanting to crack this unresolved murder case " She strongly argued and now hoped that her colleagues might perhaps reconsider.

Jack felt an element of unruliness within his thoughts and mind. He had to go with what his gut feeling kept telling him all along. "I'm afraid, its too late Sandra. The fact that you're trying to persuade us to change our minds, it isn't going to work. Now be before, you start to lecture me on going against you yet again. I want to make my thoughts crystal clear, now that man in there, has a distinctive look about him. It's either one of three things, he could be cleverly covering up his tracks or maybe perhaps he's done nothing wrong and dislikes the fact that we've made our short visit to his police station unwelcome or the final thing, maybe in fact he's a guilty man afterall. We're helping Kai whether you like ir or not. Brian, Gerry you go back to the conference centre and find Alfie. Sandra, me, you and Kai I reckon we should have another word with our welsh counterpart"

Back at the UCOS office, while being left alone and not having to overhear her friends' continuous chitchat and banter. Sandra had sometimes regularly questioned whether or not Jack was slowly becoming a lone thinker or trying to distant himself from the team whenever a case personally affected him.

Gerry tapped Jack on the right shoulder and decided that he wanted to share his thoughts. "By following your plan I hope this means, you and Sandra aren't going to get distracted by another argument and deliberately let Robert slip through your fingers. From what I've seen of him, he looks like a right bloody charmer and I'm presuming that he looks capable of wiggling himself out of serious trouble. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After placing his mobile phone down on the wooden tabletop, Robert Beckford was quite surprised to notice Sandra Pullman returning with her colleague. She didn't choose to knock at his office door and walked into his office. "Ah back again are you both? Must be something about my office you feel particularly drawn to. Oh the flowers , dahila flowers they haven't been watered for two weeks and the carpet hasn't been hoovered for over a week, it might explain why there are a lot of boot foot-marks. I reckon your UCOS office isn't quite as fancy as mine, less confined space yes...no" Robert wisely suggested, it dawned on Sandra, Kai and Jack that he was behaving inappropriately and mockingly towards them.

Having heard quite enough of the Cardiff born Detective Chief Inspector's talk, Jack slightly raised his voice in frustration. "Just bloody shut up will you. Listen I know what you really are, Robert, You're all about innocent talk and clever manipulation, trying desperately to masquerade behind false chitchat. Oh believe me I've seen detectives like you before. They're all charmers, sweet talkers and hear-tbreakers. They always know what to tell doubters and try their damn hardest to throw suspicious people off track. We know that you probably figured out what happened on the night that James Hughes was tragically murdered and you either promised Alfie Miller that you wouldn't utter another word or maybe perhaps were being blackmailed by him into keeping sch-tum about the murder."

Robert nodded. "You're quite a very clever man Halford. Going by your gut instinct and following what your heart tells you to. Your accusations can't bring me down in fact nobody's can. I'm the most respected and dedicated Detective Chief Inspector in this city and if you made these public everybody would think you're completely out of your mind" He laughed softly. "Now get out of my office or do I have to send for someone to escort you out instead."

"We're not leaving DCI Beckford" Kai found the confidence to speak out, even confidently staring the detective straight in the eyes. "You're a liar, you've lied everytime to the press whenever they've asked you about re-investigating this case. Bet it made you sweat inside when somebody bought up James Hughes' name and I also reckon that you probably were one step away from silencing them for good. I mean what would the press say if they'd found out that the most trustworthy and honored detective in this country had been taking back-handers from a former criminal. Your reputation would go downhill maybe even disappear into existence."

"You don't scare me son. Nobody scares me. I don't fear" Beckford strongly clarified, putting up one last defiant stand.

Sandra's phone rung out, she answered it quickly. "Hello, Gerry. Oh wow, that is fantastic news. Alfie's even mentioned Beckford. Thanks for letting me know. Meet you back here then" She finished the conversation in a matter of 45 seconds. "I think it's time you start telling us the truth ro if you don't we'll be contacting your Superintendent as soon as possible."

"Alright fine, what you've said, it's all true. I helped cover up Miller's tracks three weeks after the murder took place. He threatened me, threatened to harm my son Kyle and my wife. Said that he would pay me enough to keep my mouth shut. I was tempted by his offer of money." Beckford looked regretful as he told them the rest of the story. "I've always regretted doing this. Hiding my guilt, trying to put it behind me even though I sensed dark clouds looming over me"

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Sandra watched Beckford being lead away by two detectives, she turned to face Kai. "I thought you were very brave in there, standing up to him in the way you did. I know now someone had to frighten into eventually telling the truth and I'm glad it was you." Letting her growing feelings rule her heart, she desperately wanted to reward him with a gentle kiss. She simply couldn't the fact that they'd grown closer to one another over the few hours they'd spent together. "You know if you come to London sometime, maybe I could take you out to dinner perhaps" She blushed nervously as she made this suggestion.

"Are you asking me out on a date Sandra? because if you are, I'd be more than happy to" Kai was understandably delighted.

"Yes Kai" Sandra smiled.

"Well it's a yes" He gave his answer and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. While watching the latest romantic development between his boss and their new friend, Brian glanced over across the room at Gerry who seemed to be in a world of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kai had waved them off outside of the Cardiff City football ground, the UCOS team were now on their way back to London, Brian was sitting uncomfortably in the back seat of Gerry's Triumph Stag. "Oi don't you start kicking the headrest with your legs everytime you get RLS. By the way these seats are new so I don't want to have to be cleaning dirty footprint off them." Gerry fussily pointed out.

"What do you expect me to do Gerry, keep my legs straight and get upper pain in my thighs. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to exercise them before long." Brian argued, he was soon wishing that he'd gone in Sandra's car instead.

"Oh trust you to get all high and mighty on me" Gerry happily chuckled at Brian's temporary misery and uncomfortable looks.

Brian looked very annoyed with having to put up with the laughs and remarks being hurled at him. He soon came to a quick decision and decided to annoy and wind up Gerry as much as he possibly could. "Mark my words Gerry, you're going to having an argument of your own very soon" He calmly predicted, sensing that trouble was soon on the horizon for his relaxed friend.

Thirty minutes later...

Sandra and Jack had spent most of their journey back together, repairing their fragmented working relationship. She was glad that they were happily on speaking terms again and hoped that they wouldn't argue anymore. "Where are they? they should have been here by now?" Jack expressed a worried reaction.

Back at the Severn Bridge toll booth on the border, Gerry was experiencing difficulty in paying money. "You're having a laugh aren't you. I've already paid three pound and now you're asking me for another 75 pence which I haven't got on me. Brian help me out please, I honestly need the money" Gerry found himself begging much to the enjoyment on his amused friend.

"Don't ask me, I'm not getting involved in this minor dispute when I'd rather be at home with my feet up watching the telly." Brian backed away from getting involved and looked sideways at the beautiful scenery.

"Fine then, stay quiet as mouse if you want to then Brian. They must be having a laugh, What a total rip off, having to fork out that much money. Oh balls to this I'm not having this. They can stick up their backsides" Gerry couldn't wait anymore longer and chose to speed through the toll booth, ignoring the shouts of the irrated man at the booth. "Next time I'll get the train instead" Gerry laughed.

"You know sometimes you can be a right bloody..." Brian claimed but got prevented from saying anymore as his friend carefully drove the car like a professional motor racing driver.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
